Interview with a Kouen
by HatakeSukura
Summary: just a little something I put together when I was bored.
1. Chapter 1

The heavy sound of boots walking across old, worn floor boards is all that can be heard as Kouen makes his way up a narrow staircase leading to a private room in the back of an old Tavern on Bordeaux Street in New Orleans.

at the top of the staircase he halts before an aged wooden door, he slowly reaches his hand out and gently pushes the door open with the tips of his fingers. the hinges creak and groan at the action, interrupting any chance he had at subtley. he takes a step inside the room, closing the door behind him. once he hears the light click of the latch moving into place, he turns and takes a few steps into the center of the room. his knee high riding boots makeing a soft thud with each step.

he halts and turns to face his left, his ice blue eyes taking in the sight of an old victorian era chair with a man dressed in the same period clothing sitting regally in the center of it.

"Lestat" Kouen says simply, it being both a greeting and a question as his light british accent makes the name come out of his lips in a flowing and elegent fashion.

the man in the chair smiles lightly at hearing his name, causing two pearly white fangs to peek from behind his lips. his icy blue eyes not unlike the ones that stare back at him, dancing in the dim candlelight of the room.

"ahh Kouen, mon ami" his voice comes out in a slightly higher pitch then the one he was speaking to, the french words at the end are spoken with the ease and fluidity of a true Frenchman. Lestat holds out his hand as he motions to a vacant seat next to his. "please, join me"

Kouen inclines his head in thanks as he moves to the seat and gracefully sits down "so tell me Lestat, why have you suddenly summoned me after all these years" Kouen asks as he crosses one leg over the other and rests his hands on his lap.

Lestat remains silent for a few moments as he allows his eyes to travel over his guest, taking in the sight of his beautiful companion with his midnight black hair, his bangs swept to the side and cut to angle his slightly round face giving him the appearance of youth yet maturity. and his black overcoat accented with gold trim which he knows to be hiding a lithe and well toned body underneath it.

"cant I just wish to see an old friend without there needing to be a reason?" he asks as he fakes an offended look, dramatically waving his arms to add to the effect, causing the ruffeled sleeves of his white shirt to flap at the motion.

Kouen raises a finely curved brow as he looks at Lestat, clearly not buying the act "oh please Lestat, I know you well enough not to fall for that. now state your reason before I decide to leave" he says in a curt tone, letting Lestat know that he is not there to dally around.

Lestat snorts as he smiles in amusement, he then shakes his head causing his golden locks to move with the action "you can never let me have any fun can you?" he asks as he stands from his chair and moves to stand infront of Kouen. he tilts forward so that his face is mere inches away from Kouen's and brings a hand up to softly caress his cheek "I have heard you have made an enemy out of a rather powerful Lord." he pauses for a moment before he continues "I must say I was not pleased when I learned that he now wishes for your assassination." his voice comes out as a light whisper, almost as soft as the caress of his hand "I do not know what I would do if I were to lose one of the few people I have ever loved" his hand moves down slowly from Kouen's cheek to his neck. tracing the outline of his juggular vein.

a light frown forms on Kouen's pale lips as his eyes seem to grow colder for a split second "I fear you are too late Lestat, for I belong to another." his voice comes out strong with a sense of finality. causing Lestat to be the one frowning "oh really... well thats too bad then" his eyes flash in malice for a moment as his long, thin fingers trail up to rest underneath Kouen's chin "but I did come for a reason... I wish to give you some information on your enemy, I have come across some rather interesting bits of gossip in my travels" he says in a still quiet whisper as his hand remains touching Kouen's soft, pale skin.

the entire time Kouen's piercing blue eyes have never left Lestats face, reading his every show of emotion almost as if he was reading his thoughts through his facial expression. "I see... and what is the price for this information?" he asks cautiously, knowing that such things never come free.

this causes Lestat to smirk with a malicious glint in his eyes as he leans in closer so that he can whisper into Kouen's ear. with each word spoken Kouen's emotionless mask slips more and more into place and as Lestat pulls away from him he says in a strong determined tone "the information first"

this causes Lestat's smirk to widen as he lays a hand flat against Kouen's chest  
"as you wish"...


	2. Chapter 2

Kouen walks into the same tavern he visited a few nights before with a spring to his step and a wide grin on his lips. he practically skipped to the room in the back where he met with Lestat before. most would wonder what has him in such a good mood considering the circumstances that he is in.

well today is his arranged meeting with his closest and most beloved cousin, Yuki Takaida. Yuki and Kouen have been closer then brothers for almost his whole life, whenever Kouen's father would reprimand him and punish him for not following in his line of work, Yuki was always there to protect him, always telling him that the life he chose was the right path and that he was a true son if Nihon for the sacrifices he made for his in all Yuki was one of the few people in Kouen's family that he truly cared about and would do anything for.

throughout the years after Kouen's exile, Yuki left Nihon and made a life for himself in Japan. his skill of being a master strategist quickly earned him a spot in the Vampiric Council as well as the second in command of the Japanese branch of the council. if anyone could help Kouen get Kael off of his tail it would be him.

Kouen finally reaches the aged door leading to the back room and quickly pushes it open, not even careing if it suddenly bangs open. he quickly steps inside and closes the door behind him before he turns to face the other occupants of the room with a large grin.

his ice blue eyes land on two men, one being Lestat and the other being his cousins closest friend, Izuki. and both look rather somber causing Kouen's grin to fall and a heavy weight to suddenly form in his chest.

"where is Yuki-nii?" he asks in a weak voice, as he looks to the two men, hoping they will tell him that his cousin was just running late. but unfortunatly he cannot fool himself with such hopeless beliefs considering they both look like someone just died...

Izuki was the first to react as he moves to step towards Kouen, his eyes shining with unshed tears "oh Kouen... I am so sorry" he mutters out in Japanese, his soft melodic voice doing nothing to ease the sense of dread that is now making Kouen's blood run cold. "he is dead..."

as soon as those three words leave Izuki's lips Kouen feels his chest tighten to the point where it feels as if his heart is going to burst. a trembling hand moves up to rest above his aching heart as he says in a broken whisper "that...that cant be true"

Izuki shakes his head in denial, causing his long purple hair to fall onto his shoulders "it is true... he was ambushed while he was on his way here"

Kouen shakes his head repeatedly as he backs away from the two while muttering repeatedly to himself "no..no...no it cant be true!" he finally yells out as tears begin to fall freely down his pale cheeks, causing him to bring his hand up to feel the wetness cascading down his face. he pulls his hand away and stares at the tear stain now on his hand with wide eyes, not completely grasping that those were indeed his tears. but once it does, the gravity of the situation hits him full force, causing his knee's to buckle and he collapses onto the cold wooden floor. his hand once again comes up to his constricting heart as he mutters out in a pained voice "it hurts..."

Lestat having been standing off to the side the whole time Kouen had been in the room finally steps forward, he kneels next to Kouen on the groud and wraps his arms around him in a tight embrace "shh mon ange noir, it will be alright" he whispers, trying to comfort his distressed friend.

Kouen shakes his head again and chokes out "how will things be alright? he was my last hope in getting everything fixed... and he was my brother Lestat!" he again yells out before he buries his face into Lestat's shoulder, wetting his jacket with his tears. after sitting there like that for a few moments, Kouen finally gathers himself enough to ask "who...who did this?"

Izuki's honey colored eyes turn hard as he venimously whispers out a name that again makes Kouen's blood turn cold "Squalo... I believe Kael sent him after Yuki-sama"

Kouen's knuckles turn white as his fists clench into Lestat's jacket that he was holding onto. "Kael... he will pay for this" he looks up at Izuki, his ice blue eyes holding nothing but hate and despair.

Izuki nods as he also moves to kneel next to Kouen, placing a pale hand onto his shoulder and squeezing it lightly he says in a firm tone "what can I do to help?"...


	3. Chapter 3

Lestat De'lioncourt sits alone in the back room of the Gilded Rose Tavern on Bordeaux street in New Orleans. his foot taps restlessly on the aged and faded wooden floor boards as he sits back on his favorite chair, as aged and worn as the rest of the contents in the room dating back a hundred or so years.

suddenly the candles that were illuminating the room seem to dim as the shadows around the room thicken and appear to shift and move around the room on their own. causing his ice blue eyes to dart around the room, looking for a figure that he knows to be there.

finally his eyes meet the form of a man stepping out of the shadows and stepping into the light. his body almost completely covered by a black cloak but his face remains uncovered, showing his pale yet healthy skin and midnight black hair. but what stands out the most are his eyes, the same icy blue color as Lestat's yet they hold such an intensity that one can find themself unnerved by how they appear to be looking straight into their soul.

"we can no longer meet here Lestat" he says in a low tone as his eyes scan across the room for anything out of place, his facial expression showing only a slight hint of annoyance as he stands tense with a hand on the hilt of one of his twin swords strapped on either side of his hip.

a light smile plays across Lestat's lips as he says in a rarely heard sincere tone "I only wished to say goodbye to my friend, I promise you this will be our last meeting here." his eyes hold an emotion that Kouen had to take a few moments to register. when he does tho, his own eyes soften a bit and he relaxes his posture before he answers in a smooth delicate tone "merci mon ami, you have helped me much this past week."

Lestat waves his hand limply as he replies "it is not as if I wasnt well compensated for my services" his eyes trail to the puncture wounds now scarring the right side Kouen's flawless pale neck. "I do have to admit tho... I cannot understand your actions at all mon ami, you have been nothing but the council's dog for almost a century and suddenly you decided to leave them and even become the enemy of a man that was once considered your savior" he looks up to meet Kouen's eyes, ice blue clashing with ice blue, both having quite mixed emotions "ontop of that you claim to have found love... you of all people Kouen! I remember a time when you frowned in distaste at the thought of someone 'tying you down with worthless emotions' and now you give up all of your goals just to keep it!"

without realizing it, Lestat's voice was steadily rising, and once he finishes his rant he looks up at Kouen with pain filled eyes "why do the people I love keep turning away from me for others? am I really that awful" he utters out in a broken whisper.

Kouen sweeps down to kneel next to Lestat's chair as he takes Lestat's hand and kisses the back of it lightly before muttering "do not think that Lestat, for me this was an unexpected turn of events. but I cant say I regret my actions" his head turns to the side as his eyes stare off into the distance as if he were recalling a memory "if it makes you feel any better, I consider you one of my closest friends Lestat. but as for my situation... all I can say is that I have found myself happiness, which is something I never believed I could have... I was sacrificing my life for my country, and for my job, I was simply living for revenge and quite honestly I didnt believe I would live past that. but now, I have people I care for to protect and they give me a purpose in life other then revenge. so I will do whatever I can to preserve this happiness... no one is going to take it away from me again" he ends his sentence with an determined glint in his eyes, and his words hold nothing but truth and passion showing the sincereity of his words.

Lestat stares at him for a long moment, thinking over his words before he slowly nods "I see..." is all he says as he leans forward in his chair to whisper into Kouen's ear "I know now that I can never win your heart mon ange noir... but just this one last time, can I indulge my desires? one last time to succumb to this unrequited love?" his voice is soft and his eyes pleading as he pours every ounce of emotion he has into them.

seeing the usually strong and arrogant Lestat De'lioncourt pleading before him, tugs at Kouen's concious as he knows he it guilty of making his friend show such raw unguarded emotion. he slowly nods his consent "one last time" he whispers out as he tilts his head to the side, exposing the right side of his neck with the puncture wounds which was Lestat's 'payment' for his information.

Lestat stands swiflty, pulling Kouen up with him before he wraps his arms around him in a tight embrace, moving so that his lips are resting against the side of Kouen's neck he takes in a deep breath, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he takes in Kouen's sweet scent "you smell sweet, like vanilla... and your blood tastes just as sweet" he mutters out before he viciously sinks his fangs into Kouen's neck, no longer able to hold back his lust and knowing that no matter how rough he was, Kouen could take it, he starts drinking deeply.

Kouen makes a sound half way between a gasp and a pained moan when he feels Lestat's fangs sink into his skin as he grabs onto the man's arms for support. if someone were to ask him what being fed off of felt like, well he wouldnt quite be able to put it into words. the sensations running through him while being drained of his life force is simply euphoric, it is easily considered one of the most intimate acts of their kind as the one drinking holds the life of the other in their hands.

he feels his energy quickly leaving him as Lestat continues to take in mouthful after mouthful of his blood. his knees buckle, no longer able to support his body as he begins to feel light headed.

"Lestat" he moans out as his vision begins to haze over. starting to worry that he might have just given abit too much

Lestat finally gets enough mind back to tear himself away from Kouen. hearing another pained gasp escape his friends mouth he moves to lay feather light kisses around the puncture wounds now trailing blood down Kouen's neck "forgive me mon ange noir, I lost myself for a bit" he says in a guilty tone.

Kouen shakes his head causing the room to spin more then it already is "its alright... just do me a favor and put me down in that chair" he says as he continues to grip onto Lestat for support.

Lestat quickly moves to place Kouen onto the chair "will you be all right?" he asks slightly concerned that he took too much.

Kouen again shakes his head "its fine... go on ahead and leave Lestat, I will rest a bit before I head back to the coven" he says as he leans his head back against the chair and closes his eyes to try and make the dizziness go away.

Lestat stares for what could be the last time upon his friend, taking a mental picture to keep with him for a lifetime "alright... au revior mon ami" he whispers sadly before he turns around and without a backwards glance walks out of the room.

"au revior... Lestat" Kouen whispers back after he hears the latch of the door click shut.

(so I made these loosely based off of the movies I have been watching, the first I got inspiration for since I was watched interview with a vampire and reading The Vampire Lestat, and him being my absolute favorite of Ann Rice's characters made me want to write about him. in the second one I just finished watching Moulin Rouge which makes me cry every freaking time, so I wanted Kouen to feel something similar to the pain that Christian was going through in the movie. and finally this last one I made after watching Ever After, which has to be one of my most favorite movies as I am a hopeless romantic XD. but instead of it being happily ever after I made it an unrequited love and in the end they will never see eachother again. which in EA if Henry didnt go back for Danielle thats probably what would have happened.)


	4. Chapter 4

The shadows around Kouen's apartment shift as he suddenly steps out of them, still holding Harvey in a tight embrace. his arms slowly withdraw from around Harvey's waist as he takes a few steps forward and turns his head back to give Harvey a sensual 'come hither' look before he continues to make his way to the red and black couch in his living room, his hips swaying seductivly with each step until he takes a seat on the couch and stretches out lazily causing his shirt to teasingly ride up and expose the pale and toned skin underneath.

Harvey's red eyes watch every move Kouen makes and a light smirk forms on Harvey's lips as he quickly walks to where his lover was sitting, unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt as he goes until he reaches Kouen and leans over so he can whisper into his ear "oh my vanilla, your such a tease".

Harvey then places a hand onto Kouen's chest and gives one hard push, making Kouen fall back onto the couch and climbs ontop of him so that he is straddling his waist.

a thin black brow raises as Kouen chuckles lightly, his voice still low and sensual with his light british accent making it sound more erotic "my my koi, making up for all those lonely nights when I was gone?" he chuckles again as he pushes himself up onto his elbows so that he can give Harvey a quick peck on the lips.

Harvey looks down at him clearly not satisfied with such a short kiss, his red eyes shining with desire as he mutters back in a musky tone "you bet I am, and you cant say you werent lonely yourself" he leans down to capture Kouen's red tinted lips in a heated kiss as his hands start to work their way under Kouen's shirt and begin to massage his lower abs, feeling the hard tense muscles under his fingers as Kouen reacts to his light feathery touch, letting out the slightest hint of a moan into the kiss as his back arches into the couch.

after what seems like eternity Kouen pulls back slowly for a breath as he smirks up at Harvey, his icy eyes shining in mischief "I was oh so lonely koi, whatever shall I do without a pair of strong arms and a warm body to help me sleep at night" he says dramatically as he brings a hand up to his forehead in a fainting motion.

Harvey also smirks as he moves himself down his lovers body so that his face was level with Kouen's navel and pushes his shirt up until it rests at his chest "well then we will just have to fix that" he says before he dips down and licks a trail around Kouen's belly button causing him to squirm at the wierd sensation and giggle lightly as Harvey's medium length blond hair falls over his shoulders and tickles Kouen's stomach. Harvey smirks at his lovers reaction and pushes Kouen's shirt up higher to expose more of his pale skin. he grabs onto both sides of Kouen's waist to hold him down as he continues teasing him, moving up a bit higher until he reaches his upper abs.

feeling rather playful himself Harvey gets his own mischevious smirk before he suddenly sinks his fangs into the skin close to the right side of Kouen's upper waist. "oh fuck!" Kouen moans out as he feels the sharp yet somewhat pleasureable pain as Harvey's fangs sink in and he sucks very lightly on the wound, causing Kouen to gasp and shudder at the sensations that Harvey is currently putting him through.

Harvey gently pulls away from Kouen, causing a thin line of the thick red liquid to trail down the side of his abdomen from the wound. Harvey dips his head down once more to lick the rest of the blood off before he moves up Kouen's body again to recapture his lips.

Kouen feels Harvey's tongue push past his lips and can taste his own blood in the kiss, their tongues dance together for a few moments until Kouen uses a fang to nick the edge of Harvey's bottom lip causing his blood to mix in what quickly becomes an intoxicating kiss, the taste of both Kouen and Harvey's blood making both their eyes to roll back as they taste their newly created aphrodisiac.

Harvey's left hand wanders lower down Kouen's waist, his finger tips gliding across his skin and going past the waistband of his tight black leather pants until his hand ghosts over Kouen's croch causing said vampire to gasp and buck his hips slightly, causing more friction to be made between the two.

Harvey brings his hand back up to wrap his arms around his lovers waist and pull him closer as he deepens the kiss, he starts grinding his hips against Kouen's causing them both to gasp into the kiss and small moans to escape their lips each time their hips meet.

Kouen pulls away from the kiss, taking in panting breaths as he feels his body starting to heat up from his actions. he brings his hands up and unbuttons the rest of Harvey's shirt and pulls the light fabric off and drops it off of the side of the couch and onto his matching red carpet below, causing Harvey to snicker "your always so particular with clothes love, you can just rip them off like I do"

Kouen chuckles and shakes his head, making his midnight black hair to fall into his eyes "I prefer not to waste such fine fabric" he says as he lets one of his long sharp nails slowly trail down Harvey's exposed chest causing harvey to laugh lightly before he buries his head in the crook of Kouen's neck "te amo... lets play" his breath tickles Kouen's neck with each word spoken and his hands moves to unbutton Kouen's pants and zip down the zipper. he pushes his pants down only a few inches so he exposes the top half of his hip bones, Harvey runs his hands over the exposed skin letting his thumbs move in circular motions massaging Kouen's hips.

Kouen closes his eyes as he feels himself fall into a relaxed state until he suddenly feels feather light kisses placed upon his abdomen. Harvey continues to kiss around Kouens abdomen and around his hips as his hands slowly move up his waist and to his chest until they come to the edge of the black material of his shirt.

before he undoes the first button, Kouen's phone that was in his pants pocket started to vibrate casuing the both of them to jump. Kouen reaches down and takes the phone out of his pocket as Harvey goes back to his ministrations while muttering a quick "leave it..." and nipping Kouen's right hip bone when he sees Kouen move to answer it.

the nip makes Kouen gasp and causes him to forget to check who was calling. he presses the talk button and brings the phone up to his ear while answering in a thick voice "hello-ah!" the last little noise at the end was caused by harvey again nipping around his hip bone as his hand starts to undo the buttons of his shirt, starting with the bottom and moving upward.

"what the hell are you doing?" Kouen hears someone ask on the other line, but his mind suddenly goes hazey as Harvey moves back up to stradle his hips and grinds against him again causing a moan to escape him even tho he was trying to stay silent.

Kouen pulls the phone away from his ear as Harvey moves in for passionate kiss, seeming to take enjoyment in being a distraction from Kouen's current caller, Harvey does everything he can to get Kouen to make those delicious little sounds that Kouen cant help but let out even tho he was desperately trying to stay quiet.

Harvey takes one of his hands away from the buttons of Kouen's shirt to run it through his silky black hair, causing Kouen to purr as he knows that thats Kouen's weakness. Harvey's hand continues to unbutton Kouen's black silky shirt as his other runs back and forth through his hair.

"Kouen! your not having sex are you?!" he hears the voice yell out on the other end and finally his mind registers who was on the other line "le-lestat?" he asks as his eyes suddenly widen and he remembers the bite marks that said man left on his neck. "Harvey wait!" he says in panic but its too late. Harvey already undid all the buttons and pulled back his shirt, making the bite marks that marr his otherwise pale and perfect skin stand out in the dim lighting of the room.

Harvey had moved in to nip at Kouen's neck when he suddenly caught sight of bite marks that he knew were not left by him on his lovers neck "Kouen, what is this?" he asks in disbelief as he looks Kouen straight in the eyes with his own red eyes showing his distress.

Kouen's jaw opens and closes a few times as he tries and think of a valid explenation without completely telling him what happened "Harvey I can explain-" he begins to say until he hears Lestat yell out on the other line clearly loud enough for both men to hear "mon ange noir! I swear you better answer me or else I might be inclined to come find your sweet ass myself!"

Harvey looks to the phone as he puts two and two together, with dawning realization and horror he turns wide eyes back to Kouen "its him?! you did this with him?!" he yells out as he pushes himself away from Kouen and off of the couch. "I bet you slept with him as well huh?! I thought I caught a whiff of his scent on you" he says harshly as he turns away from Kouen, no longer wanting to face him.

Kouen quickly puts his shirt back on to cover the bite marks even tho he knew it was now futile "it's not what you think, and no I didnt sleep with him. how can you even accuse me of something like that!" he asks clearly hurt that his lover had so little trust in him.

Harvey was about to turn around and adress Kouen once again when he suddenly hear's the voices come back "HE'S LYING, DONT LISTEN TO HIM!. HE REALLY IS JUST A LITTLE SLUT THAT ONLY WANTS TO SLEEP WITH YOU... he left you before it was only a matter of time until he did it again."

Harvey brings his hands up to his head, trying to shut them out but the last voice really hit him hard. since the hurt of Kouen leaving the first time was still fresh in his mind. "dont say anything else... I dont want to hear it" Harvey says in a shakey voice with clenched teeth as tears start to stream down his cheeks.

"Harvey..." Kouen begins to say but Harvey suddenly bolts out the door and dissapears. Kouen gets up and runs to the door, only to look around an empty hallway with no sign of Harvey in sight. "shit!" he curses as he closes the door and holds the phone up to his ear again this time to yell at the person responsible for screwing up his life yet again "fuck you Lestat!"


	5. Chapter 5

Kouen shadow steps straight to where Lestat told him to be after the incident with Harvey. his shirt still unbuttoned but he thankfully remembered to button his pants as he storms over to Lestat, clearly not pleased by the series of unfortunate events that have gone down in the last fifteen minutes.

"this had better be damn good Lestat" he says in a venemous tone as his ice blue eyes show his fury and a slight hint of red starts to bleed into them.

Lestat's ice blue eyes look Kouen up and down with a clearly amused expression and answers in an equally amused voice "oh I do hope I didnt interrupt anything, it sounded like things were getting rather... steamy on your end of the line" he says as he leans against the back of a wooden chair and crosses his arms over his chest while giving Kouen a coi little smirk as his eyes choose to rest on his exposed chest, taking note of the marks left by what he would assume to be his lover.

Kouen's eyes flash maliciously as he grabs Lestat by the scruff of his shirt and whispers in a tight tone "you try my patience Lestat, tell me quickly or I shall take pleasure in tearing you to pieces"

Lestat laughs heartily as if Kouen just told him a funny joke "oh mon ange you are so entertaining when your angry" he says as places a hand lightly ontop of Kouen's that was currently holding him into place "fine I will get to the point, I have more information and this is possibly a bit more important then everything I have told you thus far"

Kouen's hand slackens and he removes it from Lestat's shirt "alright, I'm listening" he says as his sharp eyes stay on Lestat's face waiting for him to relay his information but suddenly Lestat laughs again causing his brow to furrow in both confusion and frustration "I dont see anything funny about our current situation"

Lestat's laughter dies down but he still holds a cocky smirk on his face "you really think I would tell you without payment first? mon dieu Kouen I do not give my services for free"

Kouen's eyes narrow and he shakes his head in denial "I am not doing it again Lestat, choose another form of payment"

Lestat's eyes trail hungerly over Kouen's body as he takes a step closer to him and whispers in a low tone "well... there is only one other form of payment I would accept from you mon ange noir" he brings his hand out to slowly trail the tips of his fingers over Kouen's chest until his wrist is violently grabbed and thrusted away by the Asian vampire. "then I refuse" Kouen says shortly as he swiftly turns on his heel and begins to make his way out of the room.

"nuh uh uh" Lestat says in a sing song voice as he wags his finger teasingly "this very well could mean life or death for someone in your dear coven... who knows it could even be your lover" these words cause Kouen to stop in his tracks and he mutters without turning around "fuck you Lestat"

"so you have said" Lestat says cheerfully as he saunters up to Kouen "and I would very much accept that offer. but mon ange, I know you prefer being the submissive partner" Lestat wraps his arms around Kouen, feeling his muscles tense at the unwanted contact "so I take it you wish to proceed with our previous form of payment then? tho I so do hope you pick the other option" he says as he lets a hand dip dangerously down Kouen's body to make his point.

Kouen closes his eyes as he takes in a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself, he then nods stiffly causing Lestat to smirk broadly as he moves his hands up to Kouen's neck and pushes his head to the side causing his marred skin to be revealed once more. "Kael has planned to send Squalo back to your coven but this time he wants blood spilled, he plans for this to happen sometime in the near future tho I could not get an exact date..." he says quickly before he licks the side of Kouen's neck "also, your dear friend Axel has gotten in quite some trouble. he is now weak and it would be very easy for you to take revenge on him"

Kouen processes this information quickly, already forming plans in his head to intercept this planned attack. that is until Lestat viciously attacks his neck, causing him to cry out in pain as he feel's the fangs sink deep into his neck again and again as Lestat bites him repeatedly. blood flows freely down Kouen's neck as Lestat laps at it like a hungry dog feasting for the first time in months.

Kouen thrashes against Lestat's tight grip holding him into place. feeling himself losing much more blood then he is comfortable with, his eyes widen in panic as his vision goes hazey and his body suddenly feels like a giant lead weight was dropped ontop of him. "Lestat!" he yells out almost in a plea as he trys to push the man off of him. but Lestat continues drinking from him untill he is satisfied.

Lestat suddenly pulls away from Kouen, making him collapse onto the floor as Lestat is no longer supporting him. Lestat licks the extra blood off of his lips as he smiles down at Kouen "mmm I must say, your blood has to be the best I have ever tasted mon ange... dare I say its almost better then Louis"

he then zig zags his way back to the chair, walking like a drunk man until he finally collapses onto the chair and waves Kouen off "now go back to your little coven and plan... oh and tell your lover I said hi" he says with a triumphant smirk as he gazes at the nearly drained and bleeding vampire on the floor.

Kouen gathers enough strength to push himself off of the floor and he sends Lestat one last cold hateful glare before the shadows gather underneath him and he slowly sinks into them and dissapears.


End file.
